Claudia Opulentia
Claudia Opulentia is a Devil, the leader of the Company Asta, and the creator of the martial arts style, Drunken Kasen Raging Palm. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Claudia has no tolerance for most people. That's why she drinks so heavily, so she can make them all disappear. She is insanely paranoid that someone or something is saying something or doing something that is not in her best interest and because of that, she does everything that is insanely unhealthy for her. She drinks, she fights, and basically does whatever she wants. She doesn't care about traditions or anything like that. She truly wants to feel like she's control of her own fate, and doesn't want it to be decided by anyone else. She hates love though, and will do everything to prevent others around her from loving one another. The only people she could say she commits to loving are her family, but she bullies her older brother all the time, it's hard to tell. Nothing really happened in her life to bring that on, she just can't stand it for some reason. She would rather have a one night stand with someone rather than actually fall for them. She has no problem tooting and booting it though, and while that may make her seem a complete jerk, she actually really isn't that bad. To the people she considers friends, she truly watches out for them. Everyone knows how powerful she is and just walking up to some people can turn them away; whether it's from her nasty smelling breath or the fact that they actually know who she is. Even with Asta, she hates being cooped up in their cult base at all, so that's why she ends up traveling so much. She takes the Company with her sometimes, so they can all enjoy these sights together. She has gotten slightly attached to some of the members there, and while she would never openly admit this, she likes being the leader of Asta now. She protects everyone there since she considers them her friends but never acts like she does. She would die for anyone of the members there in a heartbeat, if it meant they would be protected/saved. Background Claudia's life wasn't that hard to explain. She was born as a pure blooded Devil that was unhappy with the way things were run by Libatis in The Devil Realm. When she was old enough, she skedaddled and flew the coop. She wanted nothing to do with their lifestyle. She wanted so much more for herself. She even hated how grotesque they were perceived by the outside world. Unfortunately, she knew this was something she couldn't change by just standing around and griping about it. After realizing that the Devil lifestyle and attitude was not for her, she eventually got into drinking alcohol. Originally, this started because she went to a lot of parties and simply had fun at them, and drinking made it even more fun. She absolutely adored the taste and she loved how she acted when she was drunk. So, she eventually made herself out to become tolerant with the stuff she was drinking. She eventually developed her own martial arts style since she was not born with any magical ability, quickly developing her own physicality and using the liquor that she drank as a catalyst to make herself even stronger. She could punch through enormous rocks with a single flick of the wrist and then through several of them standing in a row when she added her drunkenness to it. Feeling proud of herself, she only really acted like a "Devil" whenever she was sober because acting like a Devil just wasn't for her. She had adopted Libatis' "worrying about everyone around her" too much and this bothered her. So, she used alcohol to ignore it all. Eventually, after making a name for herself after some odd years, she created Asta because she needed money and something to do. Since she still hated being tied down, and loved fighting, she made sure to travel a lot and take a good amount of tougher missions for them. Even though Asta was a relatively easy Company to get into it, it was a hard one to stay in. At some point, she just didn't care about what they did and opened the Company as some sort of "accepting all" place. This wasn't really the case, but she didn't feel like doing the work. The Company, from that point, become so large that it was deemed as one of the six reigning Companies. She wasn't really happy with this but the more people started to acknowledge her company for how amazing it was, the happier she actually became. Then, she started spending a lot of her time there, enjoying the company of others around her. She would never admit that for her life but when she's around people like this... being tied down doesn't feel so bad. She still drinks and fights to keep her body in tip top shape but she doesn't take as many long quests as she did before because she knows there are people still waiting there for her. In fact, if anything, she travels with Asta even more now, to see the world in its entirety. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Diviner Category:Asta members Category:Genesis Category:Teddy-Daimyo Category:Demons Category:Company Leader